No Magic
by 78Violetfan
Summary: Hermione, Ginny and Harry challenge Ron to go a whole day without using magic, and Ron being Ron accepts the challenge no problem. But for a wizard who normally relies on magic completely, going a whole day without using magic really as easy as it seems?...This is my very first Harry Potter story, so I hope you do give it a chance!


**This is my first ever attempt at writing anything related to Harry Potter. I hope I did it justice and that no one finds this story unamusing or downright terrible...**

**...Hermione and Ron have been my favorite characters/paring since I watched the first movie (I was seven when it came out so I watched the first movie before I read the books). And this idea for them has been in my head for a few weeks so I finally decided to write it out and see what you all thought...**

* * *

"I don't know what you lot are always complaining about," Ron stated as he climbed down from the ladder, after retrieving the flying disk that had landed on the roof of the shed in the back of Harry and Ginny's yard. "This muggle stuff doesn't seem that difficult."

"All you did was throw the disk and climb a ladder." Harry replied.

"So." The red-haired boy shrugged, "you and Hermione always made it seem like living as a muggle would be difficult. It's not."

Ginny let out a soft chuckle as Hermione lifted an eyebrow looking to her boyfriend. "Ronald." The bushy haired girl shook her head, "all you've done is mess around with a ladder. And it's not as if Harry and I complain about growing up without magic._ I_ in fact love how I was raised, it makes it easier to blend in with this world as well as the non-magical one when needed." Harry took that moment to nod along. "Now if you were to go an entire day without using magic and say that it was easy then maybe I'd understand where you're coming from."

"An entire day?" Ron looked to her.

"Yes."

"There's really no need for that though." He shrugged, tossing the disk to his sister who threw it to Harry.

"Of course there's no need." Harry smirked, "but you're only saying that because you're too scared to accept the challenge."

"Scared?" Ron chuckled darkly as he snatched the disk from the air. He shook his head, "I'm not scared." Again he tossed the disk away from himself, this time to his girlfriend.

"Then show us a day without magic." Hermione replied, flipping the disk in her hands a few times before tossing it over to Harry.

Ron didn't answer. His eyes were watching the disk fly over to his sister.

"He can't do it." Ginny laughed. "We've grown up with magic."

"Oi, I can do it okay!" Ron hollered over to her, his ears beginning to redden, "it's not as if you and I've never gone without using magic anyway." He shrugged, "we weren't allowed to use it outside of school."

"But we've always been around it." Ginny replied coolly.

Ron marched over to his sister and the two began a whispered bickering. Harry and Hermione on the other hand shared a look before the boy jutted his head to the side and the two walked into the house. "You think he'll do it?" Potter asked as they entered the kitchen. He grabbed a two glasses down from the counter and pulled out his wand. With a quick wave the glasses were full of iced tea. Hermione had a smirk up on her face when Harry slid a glass over to her. "Hey, I think I've every right to do that. I grew up having to walk to the fridge and pour it into the glass myself!"

"I said nothing."

The pair sat along the kitchen island. "So, you think he'll do it?" Harry repeated his question.

"Oh, yeah, he'll do it. Whether he'll succeed or not is the question."

"You don't think he will?"

"Well it is Ron."

Harry chuckled as he took a drink of his tea.

"But I have full confidence in him. As always."

"Thanks a lot for telling us you were coming inside." Ron complained as he and Ginny entered the kitchen. He sighed taking a seat on the stool beside Hermione. Excepting the glass she handed to him and taking a big gulp.

"He finally agreed." Ginny said, leaning against the counter.

"Did he?" Harry quirked an eyebrow at her before turning to her brother.

"Don't act so surprised." Ron replied, handing the glass back to Hermione. "A day without magic." He said. "So easy."

* * *

Bright and early the next morning was exactly when that day started. Seven A.M. Hermione was shaking him awake. "I'm heading off to the market with Ginny." She said as he wiped at his sleepy eyes. "Remember no magic today…and don't think you can use it only while I'm gone. I'll know." She smirked at him, "I have my ways." As the red-haired guy sat up in the bed, Hermione leaned down and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you in a few hours." With that she disapparated.

Ron rubbed his eyes a little harder this time, yawning before a stretch. Seven A.M. He'll never understand the importance of getting up so early. Sure sleeping the day away wouldn't get much done, but then again, if he slept the whole day then he'd definitely be sure not to use any magic. Smiling at his brilliance Ron lay back against the mattress. His eyes fell closed as he breathed deeply.

_Crack. _"Not a chance." Harry's voice rang through.

"Bloody hell!" Ron jumped upright. "What are you doing here?"

His best friend smiled walking over to the closet and pulling out Ron's robe, "Hermione thought you might try that."

"She sent you to spy on me?" _Unbelievable._

"She's your girlfriend."

That put a smile on his face though. It'd been two and a half years since the war. He and Hermione had been together ever since. But he still couldn't quite grasp it. It all still felt so unreal to him. The fact that after so long, he could finally call her his.

"Get up." Harry directed tossing the robe to him, "I reckon Hermione left a list of chores that need to be done."

Ignoring the robe Ron went straight for the dresser and began pulling out clothes to wear. As Harry left the room Ron quickly threw on his clothes and ran a hand through his hair a few times before clambering down the stairs.

"Dishes, laundry and something for dinner." Harry read the note upon the counter.

Ron glanced over his shoulder before grabbing a cup for coffee "Why are you up so early anyway?"

"Ginny went with Hermione, didn't she say?"

"So." Ron shrugged.

"So…Hermione sent me to spy on you."

"Oh…right." Ron sipped his freshly poured coffee before sliding the list Harry had just read off to himself. "Dishes, laundry and something for dinner." He repeated, "this ought to be easy."

"You know how to cook?" Harry wondered.

"Mum's done so loads of times."

"That in no way answers my question."

Ron looked around the kitchen, "Hermione has some cookbooks laying around here somewhere…I just don't know where they are." His eyes met Harry's as he smiled, "oi, you know how to cook!"

"Hermione said no magic."

"It's not magic. It's just you."

Harry shook his head as he grabbed a bottle of butterbeer from their fridge. "It's like magic if I do it for you. The end result is still the same."

Ron rolled his eyes, "do you see the books anywhere?"

"Did you look at the bookshelf?" Harry pointed to the left.

"Oh!" Ron jumped from the seat he had taken, "brilliant." He snatched the first book he saw and flipped it open to a random page. "Garlic roasted honey chicken with a zesty alfredo pasta on the side…Sounds doable."

"Sounds like a lot of work if you ask me." Harry commented.

"Stop." Ron walked over laying the book flat on the counter, "I know what you're trying to do and it's not gonna work." Harry gave him a questioning glance. "You're trying to psych me out, trying to make me think I can't do any of it without magic." He shook his head, "but I'll show you. I'll show you and Ginny _and _Hermione that life without magic wouldn't be too hard for me."

* * *

He started off with the laundry. Taking what had been in the dryer and stuffing it into a basket, before pushing it into Harry's hands demanding he take it into the living room. Then he started up the washer, throwing a load of clothes into it after adding the bleach and soap before closing the lid and letting the muggle machine do it's work.

When he joined Harry in the living room, he settled himself upon the couch before grabbing a shirt and trying to fold it.

It ended up looking like a jumbled ball of cloth.

He'd seen Hermione do it over a hundred times so he didn't think it'd be that hard but after his second attempt the folding was still out of place.

"Here." Harry said with a laugh, "watch." He bent down to grab a shirt for himself and held it in front for Ron to see. "Take the sleeves and pull them to meet together." He explained, "see now it looks kind of cut in half." The red-haired man began mimicking Harry's movements. "Alright. Now fold the sleeves in like this…and then fold the top down to meet the bottom."

"Yeah." Ron smiled, looking at his work, "yeah I got it…Hey, what'd you do that for!" He barked after Harry unfolded the demonstration shirt and tossed it back into the pile.

"It's not my job."

Ron stared at him for a moment more before going back to his work. He folded the rest of the clothes quickly (finding he didn't need demonstrating for any of the other garments) before setting everything back in the basket and carrying it back up the stairs. "There got the laundry." He said setting the basket onto his bed, before continuing to put everything away.

After finishing with the laundry he made his way slipped on a pair of socks and a pair of shoes before he made his way outside. Harry followed him out to the shed and as he grabbed the ladder Ron looked to him, "you know the way you're following me around, it's almost as if you're lost."

"Just serving my duty." Harry shrugged.

"I still can't believe she sent you to spy on me." The ginger haired man, pulled the ladder out of the shed before carrying it over to the house, "could you at least bring the trash barrel over here?" He wondered after he climbed up the ladder.

Harry did as he was asked while Ron began to push the leaves from the gutter. "You know, it wasn't really Hermione's idea." Harry mentioned, "really we all challenged you to it, and Ginny volunteered to go to the market with Hermione today, but she figured someone should keep watch and make sure you don't cheat."

"Ah, so it was my sister, should've known…When she says clean, you don't reckon she meant wash?"

"I don't know." Harry shrugged.

"I wouldn't even know how to wash it really." Ron said grabbing another fistful of leaves and pushing them into the barrel Harry had lined up. Some of the leaves had floated to the ground, but this time Harry was nice enough to pick them up and throw them into the barrel for Ron.

"I don't think she wants you to wash them." Harry said after a moment, "Ginny never makes me wash them. The rain kind of does it for us."

"Yeah." Ron said, stepping down and pushing the ladder over a bit before climbing back up and repeating his earlier actions.

After four times of successfully pushing the leaves from the gutter, and stepping off the ladder to move down a few inches, as he was stepping down for the final time Ron's pants got caught a loose screw. "Bloody hell!" He cried as he struggled to hold on to something while the ladder rocked. Grabbing the gutter the ladder swung beneath him and from the corner of his eye he saw Harry move to catch it. His friend propped it back up and Ron gently got himself situated again before climbing down to the ground.

"I've battled horcruxes but a bloody screw almost makes me break my neck." He muttered glaring at the ladder. "Next we have the dishes." He said to himself, leaving the ladder outside, he'd put it away later.

Walking with Harry back into the kitchen he reached into his fridge to take a butterbeer. "You might as well go home mate." He shrugged, "I got this." He pointed to the dishes, "you just pour dish soap into the sink and use a sponge to wash them off before rinsing them in hot water and setting them out to drain." He took a swig of his beverage and smiled at his friend, "and Hermione thinks I don't listen to her."

Since he and Hermione were the only two living in the house and the dishes are done once a day there really weren't very many for him to wash in the first place. Setting his butterbeer down he walked over to the sink and got it prepared.

Stopping midway he moved to look at the book upon the counter, maybe he ought to start cooking first, that way it would be nearly finished once Hermione came home. He took a few steps toward the fridge and retrieved the chicken out before following the directions within the book and placing it in a cooking tray. He then turned the oven to the right temperature and placed the chicken inside to bake. "Forty minutes." He said to himself.

Harry moved to sit on the counter, taking a drink of his own beverage he watched as Ron move back to the sink began to wash the first dish.

"Be sure to get it all." Harry coached.

Ron sent his friend a small glare, "you're not helping."

"Not really trying."

Several dishes in and Ron was almost finished. This was way too easy. He'd clean the house too if it needed it, but living with Hermione kind of had advantages. The girl liked things to be neat and orderly. Ron drained the sink and put the sponge down, shaking his hands free of the suds and turned to gloat to his friend.

"Watch your el-" The warning was too late, the damage had been done.

"Oh, no." Ron muttered staring to the shattered plate upon the floor. "That's Hermione's mother's China!"

"Good thing it was only one."

"This is not something to joke about Harry!" Ron stated quickly, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wand.

"Ah, ah, ah." Harry said disapprovingly.

Ron looked outraged, "Harry, do you know what she'll do to me if she finds this is broken!"

"No magic." Harry shrugged.

"Fine then you do it."

"No way!"

"Come on, mate?"

"I can't."

"Then let me?" Ron begged, "just one spell. It'll be quick. She'll never know." He raised his wand again.

"Sorry." Harry said sliding down from the counter and grabbing a broom and dustpan.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Ron asked as they traded the wand for the broom.

Harry gave him a pointed look, "well I don't expect you to ride it. It's practically all plastic."

Ron let out a heaving sigh as he began to sweep the shattered glass. "I can't believe you won't let me fix it." He muttered under his breath, as well as, "I see where your loyalties lie, still mad at me for leaving during the hunt I s'pose."

Harry couldn't keep himself from chuckling, twirling Ron's wand around his fingers.

Ron finished sweeping the shards of glass into the dustpan and walked over to throw it in the trash.

As he went to set the broom away the telephone rang. Harry reached it first, "hello?" He questioned and Ron crossed his arms over his chest watching intently as Harry spoke on _his _telephone. "Uh-huh." The ex-chosen one nodded, "yeah. Alright." He hung up before glancing to his friend. "My job here is finished." He grinned.

_Crack!_

"Hey, Ron." Ginny greeted as she and Hermione apparated into the room. Hermione set her bags down and looked around the room. "I see you survived." The ginger haired girl continued, looking to her boyfriend.

"We did." Harry nodded, taking Ginny's hand in his own. "But not without accident." He ignored the quick shake of the head Ron gave him. "He struggled with the laundry, but only for a moment. Almost fell from the ladder outside and he broke a China plate"

"What!" Hermione gasped, "was it one of my mothers?"

Ron shrugged sheepishly.

"Ronald Weasley, she's coming to get those back tomorrow."

"It was only one!" He replied quickly.

"What's it matter? They've been passed down to the women in my family for ages."

"It was an accident I swear. I was gonna fix it but you said no magic…and Harry wouldn't do it for me."

"That would be a loophole." Ginny shrugged.

"Where is it?" Hermione asked pulling out her own wand, "I'll fix it."

Ron paled, he hadn't even thought of that, "I…" He pointed toward the trash can.

"You threw it away!" Hermione shrieked.

"I think that's our cue." Ginny nudged Harry before she said a quick goodbye and the couple then disapparated.

"I'm sorry!" Ron said quickly as he watched his girlfriend wave her wand and use a charm to levitate the shards of broken glass out and onto the kitchen counter. With another wave and a clearly stated, "reparo," the shards began to mold themselves back together until the China plate was as good as new.

"There." Ron smiled, "no need to panic."

Hermione gave him a look, "and what would you've done if we didn't have magic?" She wondered.

Ron only shrugged, his mouth opening but no words came out.

"See, it's not as easy as you'd think it'd be." Hermione took the plate and placed it with the rest of the set on the table nearby. "And I suppose you're still doing dinner?"

"I put it in the oven before I cleaned the dishes." He nodded.

"All right. I'm going to take a quick shower, I'll be down after bit."

"No magic." Ron promised as she walked from the room.

After a moment Hermione backtracked, "Harry said you fell, where? Are you hurt?" She walked over to him and he watched her eyes dance around his body looking for any indication of injury.

"He said I almost fell, 'Mione." He said sweetly, reaching out and brushing the hair from her eyes. "We managed to keep it from happening though." He assured her.

"You're not hurt?"

"I'm fine." He smiled gently before leaning forward to kiss her. "No bruises, scrapes or scars."

"All right." Hermione nodded, "I'm gonna go then."

Ron watched her walk out for the second time before he moved to the counter, drinking the last of his butterbeer he peeked at the clock. In few minutes time dinner would be cooked and he'd be clear from the day without magic.

Piece of cake.

His eyes squinted, was he seeing smoke? He waved his hand in the air and watched the cloud before him separate for a moment. Yeah, it was definitely smoke. Panicked he pushed himself away from the counter and rushed to the stove. He couldn't of been standing there for that long. And he had followed the recipe exactly. He pulled the door of the oven open and a gust of smoke burst through.

Coughing and sputtering, Ron tried to wave it away. It wasn't working. He stood up, trying to think of what to do. In the moment of thought the chicken in the stove burst into flames, "oh, no!" Ron moaned. He looked around the kitchen. _No magic, no magic, no magic! _

What was that thing Hermione had shown him that one time?

It was red and it killed fires.

It had a weird name.

"Aguamenti!" Hermione cried and a stream of water flew from her wand and onto the roaring fire. After a few minutes the fire died out and Hermione's arm fell to her side. "Why were you just standing there? You wanna let the whole house burn down?"

"No magic." Ron said, "I was looking for the fire killer?"

"The what?"

"The red thing that kills fires."

"The fire extinguisher?"

"Oh, that's what it's called."

"Ron, if I wasn't here and I hadn't of stopped it that fire could have gotten way out of hand."

"I wouldn't have let it. If you hadn't of come down and I couldn't find the fire extinguisher I would've just used my wand." Ron said, pointing to the wand laying by the microwave (he still didn't quite get the idea of that one).

Hermione sighed, tightening the strings of her robe before looking down at the burnt food, "is that chicken?"

"Garlic honey roasted chicken, with a zesty alfredo pasta." Ron said, "or it was supposed to be."

Hermione smiled, "well, it's a good thing I got take out." She motioned to the bags on the counter, before taking Ron's hand in her own and pulling him over to the table. "You are now free to use magic." She told him.

"I went the whole day." Ron said quickly.

"I know." Hermione nodded, "and you did it very well. Now we know that if there's ever a time magic has died you can survive without it no problem."

"Well," Ron shrugged, "there might be a little problem."

He smiled as Hermione laughed. Her laugh was something he was sure he'd never get tired of hearing. "I love you." He said as she moved to the counter to grab their food.

Once she was sitting across from him and the food was in the center of the table she said, "I love you, too."

* * *

**All right, there we have it, my very first Hermione/Ron story...**

**...I really hope you liked it and please feel free to let me know!**


End file.
